


Champion's Heart

by Ecrilthir



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dominant Bede, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Foot Fetish, Heartbreak, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rejection, Submissive Victor, friend sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecrilthir/pseuds/Ecrilthir
Summary: Victor Loves Hop, this much he knows... but after a night of passion and morning of rejection, Victor must decide if he wants to continue to pursue his love, or find a person to love.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Masaru | Victor, Dande | Leon/Sonia, Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. A Day in the Life

**And I am back, with a very different story than I usually write… but here it is…**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Day in the life**

* * *

_Being Champion, is not easy_ was the thought that ran through Victors head, it was a thought that had ran through his head a few times in the last 18 months. Ever since he had defeated Leon, however in the last few months, the league had changed how it worked.

Every other day there was a ‘Champion Cup’ event, sixteen trainers, battling it out, whoever won would get to face the Champion, in the last few tournaments he had faced Leon four times, Hop twice and Bede once.

Walking out of the arena he sighed as he put a hand through his platinum blonde hair, another victory against Hop. He had watched the matches with interest as in the last few months a promising trainer had risen through the ranks, she had yet face him, but Gloria Yuri had managed to defeat Leon once, after this she had lost to Bede.

This time she had lost to Hop who he had just finished battling him. Hop had done but ultimately it had come down to him defeating Hop’s Gigantamax Corviknight, which his Toxtricity had managed with a critical hit using Overdrive.

He smiled as he recalled the roar of the crowd as the battle had reached its climax. Walking into his changing room he quickly pulled off his t-shirt, throwing it down he removed his belt, his six pokéball’s shining on the desk, deciding to head for a shower to unwind after the battle.

He turned on the water and leant against the wall, a small smile on his lips as he remembered each and every expression that had passed over Hop’s face. His friend-turned-rival had one of the most expressive faces he knew, and that in Victor’s mind, was one of the main reasons he loved him.

Not that he would say that to Hop’s face, he himself hadn’t realised he was in love with Hop. It was Bede, who after a nearly a year of rough interactions between the two, Bede had begun to warm to Victor.

The two had formed a bond and hung out a few times a month, it had been in one of these that Bede had mentioned, quite offhandedly when he was going to ask Hop out. Victor had nearly chocked on his lemonade, freshly given to him by Opal, but ever since he had come to terms with it.

Stepping into the shower he closed his eyes and sighed as he thought over the battle, each and every move, trying not to think how each of them could have turned to tables to cause the battle to have the opposite result. He did this after ever battle.

As the minutes trickled passed he heard the door to his room open and close, guessing it was someone dropping off the time and date of the next Champion Cup, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, stepping around the corner.

It was Hop.

He stood leaning against the wall wearing a white lab coat, given to him by Leon shortly after the opening of the Battle Tower, it had been his way of… showing support for Hop joining Sonia, who both Hop and Victor thought Leon had a major crush on.

“Hey Hop” Victor smiled as he stood there, dripping wet wearing only his towel, as this thought hit his mind, he blushed a little bit, deeply wishing their roles could be reversed.

“Hey mate, Lee’s swinging by later, he suggested I invite you over as your Mom has gone to Kalos with mine” Hop smiled his dazzling smile he put his phone down,

“Sounds like fun!” Victor smiled happily, the idea of the three of them having some time together for the first time since the victory party that Victor’s Mother had thrown for her son when he had reached his Anniversary of defeating Leon.

“Wicked” Hop nodded, “I’m going to fly over there now, thank Arceus for the Corviknight Taxi… I’ll see ya’ at like 7, sound good Mate?”

“Sounds good, see you then Hop!” Victor said as he turned around the corner and listened as the door opened and Hop left, it was then Victor dropped his towel and started to dry off, he grabbed his normal clothes, a plain black shirt, black trousers and a single fingerless glove. Pulling on his socks he stretched and grabbed his belt, fixing it up he made sure that he had everything as he began to close everything down.

He pulled on his shoes and bag as he exited the room heading up to the lobby, where he knew the ‘Pokeball guy’ would be waiting to give him something, most likely another Ultra Ball, he didn’t mind the guy, he helped the new trainers to capture new Pokemon, which managed to make more trainers tackle the Gyms.

There had been a couple of new leaders join the ranks of Gym leaders, Allister and Melony, every month they swapped active battling with Bea and Gordie, any of the four leaders would spend a month travelling around, either heading out of the region, or to join Leon at the Battle tower to improve their skills.

Victor walked out of the corridor and saw a crowd of people waiting to see him, like they still did for Leon, whenever he appeared in public. Deciding to head towards the crowd to get it over with, he smiled and posed for the pictures they took.

After a few minutes the crowd thinned and people left as Victor called a Corviknight taxi to take him to a train station, he would take a train to Wedgehurst, and from there it would be a quick trip to Hop and Leon’s house.

he arrived at the station within ten minutes of flight, he’d noticed the clouds were dark and it looked like it was going to rain heavily across most of the region, he walked onto the platform and yawned before stretching.

* * *

**(An Hour and a Half Later)  
  
**

Victor stepped off the train at the station, he looked up and saw the clouds seemed to have come with him and covered small town, rushing through the town and towards route 1, Victor smiled as he thought of a night of laughed and peace with Hop and Leon.

It took him less than twenty minutes to arrive at the house, he knocked on the door and Hop opened it, “Hey mate, your early”

“Wanted to make it before the storm hits” Victor said as he pointed his thumb to the clouds, which at that moment started to open and unleash rain upon the Galar region, Victor stepped inside before he could get wet.

Kicking off his shoes he put down his bag and smiled to Hop, “So what’s the plan?”

“Wait for Lee and play a few of his video games” Hop smirked, “he shouldn’t be much longer”

“Awesome” Victor smiled, before he realised he was running low on food for his Pokemon, Sonia had assigned them all a special diet and he needed to make sure they stayed on it, “I need to run home quickly and grab something, mind looking after my stuff?”

“Sure mate, try not to get too wet!” Hop nodded as Victor once again pulled on his shoes and opened the front door, running outside he felt soaked instantly as he rushed down the pathway, reaching his and his mothers house within a couple of minutes and stood searching his pockets for his keys.

His heart almost stopped as he felt nothing but his phone in there. Grabbing his bag off his back he plunged his hand into the depths and searched for his key’s the rain still pouring over him. After five minutes he had to admit defeat and knew he’d have to go back to Hop’s house and he would find his keys later.

He shivered slightly as he walked back to Hop’s house, he could feel the water running off him. Reminding him of his shower of earlier, but with none of the showers warmth and enjoyment. He knocked on the door again a few minutes, later and was practically dragged inside.

“You look like a drowned Mewoth mate!” Hop told him as he pulled the Champion into the house, “you need to get out of those wet clothes… tell me you carry spares in your bag?”

“only… underwear” Victor replied blushing as Hop looked at him In concern.

“there better than nothing… better get you warmed up quick… lets go upstairs and get you warmed up!” Hop said as he made to try and help Victor strip down, the wet clothes were taken to the kitchen as Victor dried off with a towel given to him by Hop and while he was alone, he changed into the dry underwear.

The duo then headed up the stairs, Victor still shivering with chills. “Get in the bed” Hop told him and Victor while blushing climbed into the single bed looking up at Hop.

“Dam… that’s not going to help… move over…” Hop frowned after a minute, Victor blushing furiously moved enough for Hop to climb in, the two laying there both on their side as Hop pulled Victor close and held the champion against him, Victor wiggled and accidently grinded against Hop who bit his lip.

“Dam mate… that…” Hop said as he bit his lip

“S-sorry…” Victor blushed as he stopped moving,

“N…no… don’t stop” Hop muttered as his hands reached down, Victor could feel a trail of warmth from Hop’s touch, “it felt really good”

Victor blushed deeper at this and continued to wiggle, continuing to grind against his friend, from which he could feel just how much Hop was enjoying the action, and from there, Hop started to grind back,

“mhm… feels good mate…” Hop whispered into Victor’s ear, “I don’t want to stop…”

“N-nor… nor do I” Victor replied with a small moan, as he turned around to face Hop, whose tanned skin was warm and almost blushing, the two boys looked at each other, Victor’s hands moved to gently touch Hops chest.

“You can’t tell anyone… ok?” Hop asked, as his hands were on Victor’s waist,

“I… wont tell a soul” Victor replied quietly, before Hop pulled him into a kiss, at the guesture, Victor seemed to melt into Hop’s touch as Hop’s hands travelled beneath the band of Victor’s underwear to grip at Victor’s ass.

A small groan from Victor seemed to encourage Hop, and he pulled Victor in closer grinding their crotch’s together, as he started to kiss deeper and push his tongue into Victor’s mouth.

Victor blushed as he started to pull off Hop’s black vest, his tanned chest before Victor, his hand gently touching the skin, feeling warmth and his hand tracing up to feel Hop’s heartbeat. It was beating faster and faster, much like Victor’s own.

The two continued to grind and kiss before Victor slowly started to open Hop’s trousers, the other boy fuelled by passion Hop helped him and dropped them off the side of the bed, bringing their bodies back against each other.

Victor moaned as he felt the two bulges made contact for the first time, Victor desperately wanted to reach and grab the hard length of his friend but didn’t want his friend to stop this… whatever it was.

However it was Hop who made the first reference to it, “want to… see it?” Hop asked as he saw where Victor had been staring and Victor nodded as Hop moved a little back and slid off his underwear.

His length wasn’t massive, barely over 5 inches but it pointed up and looked to Victor so inviting. He couldn’t help his hand moving to gently grip it and slowly stroke it, “Oh… Ar-Arceus Vic… do-don’t stop…” Hop moaned at the touch, and Victor nodded continuing to slowly jerk his friend off.

After a minute, Hop seemed to have recovered some consciousness and moved his hand around to slide off Victor’s underwear, leaving both boys naked. Victor was smaller than Hop and started to feel a little self conscious about it as he saw Hop looking at him,

“looks like I’m bigger than you Vic” Hop grinned, “so… why don’t you…” Hop seemed to think for a minute, “replace your hand with your mouth for two minutes!”

Victor thought in that instant he must have stopped breathing but he blushed and nodded as he moved down Hop’s body till he was level with Hop’s length, biting his lip he leaned in and gently slid the tip of Hop’s cock into his mouth, slowly taking more of it in.

“Ah… mate…. You, don’t know how good this feel!” Hop moaned as he watched his friend take his cock into his mouth, “Keep going!”

The champion nodded and started to take more in before sliding back and forth, his lips gliding along the length of the rod, hearing his friends moan and groans of pleasure in the act as he continued, he doubted either boy timed it, but well withing the two minutes he was pulled off the length.

“Felt like I was about to piss” Hop told his friend before grinding against him again,

“T-that’s ok” Victor muttered, knowing what would have happened, before he got an idea, “I… know somewhere… else you can put it… to feel good… even better than… my mouth”

“Really?” Hop asked as he looked up smiling, “Where?”

Victor blushed as he turned around, spreading his cheeks to reveal his rosebud, “In… me…” Victor muttered, “I…if you want to…”

Hop stopped grinding and looked at the tight entrance, “Sure it’ll fit?” Hop asked,

“Yeah… it will…” Victor nodded, before he felt Hop guiding the tip to brush against his hole, and he bit his lip,

“Ok… going in” Hop told him as he started to push and Victor had to gasp as he closed his eyes feeling himself being penetrated, before he could feel it, Hop’s hard length pushing deeper into him, before he could feel Hops body against him, his cock completely inside his friend.

“Its so warm… and feels so tight…” Hop groaned as he adjusted himself, “So… want me to pull it out and push it back?”

“Arceus yes!” Victor groaned, “Slowly… and leave… the tip in!” he whispered as he felt the rod start to retract before reappearing fully inside him, he heard his friends moan of pleasure at this and slowly he started to build up a rhythm of thrusts inside his friends, leaving both boys moaning,

“Mhm… this feels so good Vic…” Hop whispered as he thrurst,

“Please… Hop… don’t stop… keep… fucking me…” Victor moaned, as there seemed to be a slight pause at the final word before Hop continued, rolling Victor onto his chest and straddling him, pressing his full length into the Champion.

“I Wont…” Hop promised as he kept thrusting, again and again pressing into the other boy who moaned in response, “F-feel… like I’m about to piss again” Hop scowled as he began to stop.

“Its.. ok… keep going!” Victor assured him, “It… It’ll make you feel good”

Hop didn’t stop, he continued thrusting more and more, until with one final thrust, he came, and moaned so loud, if he’d had neighbours they’d have heard. Victor too moaned at feeling his friends seed explode inside him, his own cock leaking at the experience.

The two boys remained in place for a minute before Hop pulled out and reached for their underwear, “We… we’ll talk about this in the morning” He said as he laid down, facing away from Victor.

“Ok…goodnight Hop” Victor whispered as he pulled on his underwear,

No reply came that night.

* * *

**And done!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Coming to terms

**And I am back!**

**I can confirm that this will be a multichapter story, which I will be continuing as long as people keep reading,**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Coming to terms  
**

* * *

It had been a long night for Victor, he had not slept. He could feel his friends seed leaking from him, and his face had gone bright red every time he thought of the rush of sexual acts between he and Hop, wondering how he could possibly retain Hop’s friendship, or if their single act of passion, would ruin the nearly ten years of friendship that had existed between the two boys.

As soon as it was light, he slid out of the bed and looked over at Hop, the boy’s eyes were closed, either asleep or pretending, Victor found his clothes dried and slide them on, a letter addressed to him by the front door, opening it he found his house keys with a note from Bede

‘You left these at the Arena, I thought you’d want them, B’

He smiled as he pocketed them, before he heard Hop moving around upstairs, taking a breath he looked outside and saw a clear day, the storm of the previous night was over.

He opened the door and released his Pokemon, his Inteleon, Coalossal, Dragpult, Obstagoon, Perrseker and Toxtricity appeared and he quickly took out each of their foods and started to feed them, before he felt eyes on the back of his head.

Standing up slowly, Victor turned to face Hop, who looked embarrassed, “Look… Mate… about last night…”

Victor nodded, his body seeming to hold his breath as he waited for Hop to finish his statement,

“It… never happened alright… and wont again…” Hop finished, “We both… like girls… we don’t want to have sex with guys, right?”

Victor stopped and looked down biting his lip before he shook his head, “No… that’s not...”

“What?” Hop asked as he moved closer, “Mate… don’t tell me… your…. Gay!?”

“Y-yeah” Victor muttered, “I am…”

“So…. You wanted… that to happen?” Hop asked, his voice rising in a small amount in slight anger,

“K-kinda… I mean… I…” Victor frowned, deciding that he would confess everything, “I… like… you…” he shook his head, “no… I think. I think I’m… in love with you”

The silence between the two seemed to stretch for hours, “Your joking… you have to be joking mate” Hop shook his had stepping back,

“N-no… I’m not” Victor replied looking up, trying to see how Hop would take it,

“Then… I… don’t know if we can be friends… for now…” Hop told him, “I’ll get your stuff…”

“Hop… p-please” Victor said walking forward raising his hand but finding his bag thrust into it, with his shoes atop before the front door closed with a slam, Victor felt tears starting to fall as he recalled his Pokemon heading back to his own home.

* * *

**(A Week Later)**

Victor walked back into the arena breathing deeply, today was the first time he had seen any trace of Hop, and he had taken the Champion’s Cup, his battling style more aggressive, his personality harsher and darker than he had seen it.

He had by pure brute force overwhelmed both Gloria and even Leon during this tournament, both had been shocked at this but Hop had said nothing, and now here he was facing Victor, his glare felt like it could kill.

“Its my time to take the Championship into where it belongs in the hands of someone in my family, and someone who… isn’t fond of fairies” Hop scowled, trying to keep the venom out of his voice.

Steeling himself, Victor took a moment to breath, “Then you’ll have to take the title from me”

Both boys drew out a Pokeball and threw it forward,

“Go Dubwool!” called Hop,

“Go Dragapult!” Victor announced,

The two watched each other and Victor smirked, knowing no moves Hop’s Dubwool had could hit his Dragapult, “Dragapult, use Dragon Dance!”

“Dubwool, use Cotton Guard!” Hop ordered,

Frowning to himself Victor tried to see what he wanted to accomplish, he knew that Victor’s Dragapult was a fierce foe, and needed to be crushed quickly, the Dragon flew above them,

“Again!” Both trainers called at almost the same moment, and Victor bit his lip trying to work out what Hop was doing,

“And again!” Both boys shouted, and the moves repeated, Victor scowled, “Use Dragon Darts!” Victor called and Dragapult shot two attacks at Dubwool, which launched it into the air and then flew above, and on the order of Victor, shot the Dubwool down as it crashed into the ground, fainting immediately.

“I guess this match is over” Victor smiled happily, as his Dragapult curled around him wanting praise, which Victor did with a single pat on his head.

“Your right… and I knew you’d fall into my Trap… Return Dubwool…!” Hop smirked darkly, “Go Ditto!”

Victor’s eyes went wide as he saw the small blob appear, before it transformed immediately into a replica of his own Dragapult, “And thanks to you, he gains all the attack bonus’ from your three dances, and… thanks to his Choice Scarf, he will move faster than any of your Pokemon” Hop smirked and looked up, “So thanks to you, this One Pokemon is not only faster than everyone of your Pokemon, but its also stronger!”

Victor knew hop was right, it would take at least two hits from any other of his Pokemon to take down the Dragapult clone, but it would take only one order of Dragon Darts to stop any of his Pokemon, his greatest weapon turned against him.

“Gone quiet Champion, bet you wish you had a fairy on your team… or do you think you count to be the only fairy you need?” Hop asked darkly, as Victor scowled,

“Dragon Darts!” Victor Called, as Hop realised his mistake, “Use it too Ditto!”

Thanks to the delay in giving the order, both attacks were fired at the same time, hitting into each Pokemon and sending them backwards both defeated at which Point Hop scowled recalling Ditto as Victor recalled his Dragapult, putting it down on his belt he looked up at Hop, “Your plan failed”

“I’ll still beat you Victor!” Hop called loudly, “Go Pincurchin!”

“Go Coalossal!” Victor announced as he threw his Pokemon forward, knowing that only Hop’s Cinderace could defeat his Coalossal,

“Coalossal, use Earthquake!” Victor called, and the entire area shook, but the small Spikey Electric Pokemon remained firm,

“Use Liquidation!” Hop called, and a blast of water shot at Coalossal, hitting it and Victor frowned before smiling as he saw his Coalossal holding firm, and its ability activating, “Use Earthquake again!” Victor called, and the arena shook again, defeating Pincurchin, and he took a breath, 3 to 1, he was doing well,

“Go Snorlax!” Hop announced as the large Pokemon appeared, scratching its massive belly,

“Coalossal, Use Heat Crash!” Victor called as soon as the Pokemon appeared and Coalossal leapt into the air and slammed into the Snorlax,

“Quick, while its close use Hammer Arm!” Hop ordered, and with a single swing of its arm, Snorlax smashed into Coalossal sending it flying, it hit the arena floor in a faint and with a quick raise of his arm, Victor recalled his Pokemon before he thought of which Pokemon he’d want to use, with a smile, he raised a hand and threw forward the Pokeball of his Toxtricity.

Both trainers stood facing one another and both knew the next move that the Champion would make, and neither were incorrect as Victor seemed to recall Toxtricity, Dynamax energy growing the ball to a massive size, which Victor threw into the air, unleashing Gigantamax Toxtricity onto the battlefield.

The audience shouts became louder and louder as it witnessed the act, “use Max Ooze!” Victor called and a massive pool of Poison erupted beneath Snorlax, and Toxtricity’s power grew, as Snorlax leapt forward, another Hammer Arm, knowing he was locked into that one Move he smirked,

“And again!” Victor called as the attack overwhelmed the Snorlax, Hop scowled as he recalled Snorlax,

“Dam you…” He growled, “Go Cinderace!”

The Pokemon appeared and looked up at the larger Pokemon, “Use G-Max Stun Shock!” Victor called and with a single smash the attack hit down and sent Cinderace into the ground, before it climbed up,

“Use Pyro Ball!” Hop announced as the attack hit Toxtricity as it returned to normal size, the Amped form Toxtricity stood ready for battle,

“Toxtricity, use Boomburst!” Victor called and with the massive attack practically ripping up the ground it hit Cinderace, knocking it down and defeating it.

“Return!” Hop frowned as he looked up with hate filled eyes, “Go Corviknight!”

Victor knew what was coming and took a breath as Hop recalled Corviknight and Gigantamaxed it, the massive bird flew above the duo and Victor knew what he had to do.

“Toxtricity, use Overdrive!” Victor called as Hop shouted for G-Max Wind Rage, the two Pokemon attacked and the powerful electric attack ripped through the defence of Corviknight and defeated it in a cloud of smoke, and Toxtricity was knocked back and defeated,

Victor smiled softly as he recalled his Pokemon and looked up at Hop, now out of Pokemon, he walked forward as was the normal fashion to shake hands, and offering it to Hop, he slapped it out of the way and stormed off the battlefield.

Victor frowned as he turned away and walked towards his own dressing room,

Two figures without knowing what the other was doing, both headed off to speak to one of the two.

* * *

**(Champion’s Dressing Room)**

Victor sighed as he walked inside the room and sat down his back against the wall breathing deeply, taking off his belt he put it down softly and thought over the battle, how easily it could have turned around, how easily Hop’s plan had come to pass.

He shook his head and walked over to start running the shower, wanting to freshen up before facing the public, before he heard a knock on the door,

“Hello?” Victor frowned as he walked to the door opening it to find Bede standing before him,

“So what the hell happened between you and Hop then?” Bede asked as he walked into the room,

“N-nothing” Victor replied with a stutter,

“Oh don’t lie… not only did he look like he wanted to kill you, he made several… references… to…” Bede said leading Victor to finish,

“the fact I’m gay” Victor nodded as he sighed, “Please don’t tell anyone…”

“I wouldn’t” Bede replied, “You’d out me too”

Victor laughed, “Not about that… but I want that as quiet as possible… no… about” with a sigh he decided to confess, “I got soaked wet in that storm last week… and as you know I spent the night at Hop’s…”

“You didn’t…” Bede’s eyes went wide as he stood up, “You… did it… with Hop?”

“Yeah… he… did it with me” Victor blushed, remembering the feeling, “I… kinda confessed that I was gay… and liked him… in the morning..”

“And… he didn’t take it well?” Bede asked examining his nails,

“No… I think… he thought I arranged it all… he threw me out of the house and… I went home” Victor muttered, “I’ve heard nothing from him or Leon ever since…”

“Leon probably doesn’t know” Bede shrugged, “he has been at the tower everyday this last week, hasn’t left except to go to his Hotel room… the weather was too rough for him to travel on the day of the storm”

“So… any ideas what to do?” Victor asked, “If you picked up on the… hints… I’m guessing a few other people would have… and it will be in the paper tomorrow”

“Well… you can either embrace it… and deal with any of the negative actions, or give up your championship, climb a mountain and become a hermit” Bede listed off, “Or hide out until the storm passes…”

“Thanks Bede” Victor sighed, “how do you handle it?”

“So many people don’t know… and I wont tell them until I have a guy of my own, who I can show off to the world and give everyone the middle finger while I snog them” Bede smirked as he stood up, “I better get going, if you want to hide out, come to Ballonlea”

“Thanks Bede” Victor smiled as the Gym leader opened the door and nodded to him before he closed the door, leaving the Champion alone.

* * *

**(Challenges room)**

Hop slammed the door open, he’d hoped that defeating Victor would allow him to accept him as a friend again, first he had stolen his dream, to defeat his brother and become Champion, then he’d managed to look pathetic enough to worm his way into Hops bed, and then he had gotten Hop aroused enough to have sex with him.

And what was worse, Hop had enjoyed the feelings, of both Victor’s mouth and his, other parts, he threw off his top and growled as he looked down to the floor as he heard someone walk in,

“well… that was different battle” it was a voice Hop knew well,

“I don’t want to talk about it Lee” Hop growled as he turned to face his brother standing framed in the doorway,

“Don’t take that tone, what the hell were you doing out there Hop?” Leon asked stepping into the room and closing the door, leaning against it to prevent Hop’s escape.

“what do you mean?” Hop asked turning around scowling,

“Well… I’ll list them off” Leon replied, “First, why were you battling so aggressively, why were you so angry at Victor, and finally… why did you call him a fairy?”

“He’s gay!” Hop scowled at Leon, “Hes gay and… and… he seduced me..”

“What?” Leon asked, “Victor seduced you….?”

“He went out during the storm, to make me want to take off his clothes to keep him well… and get into my bed… and for me to try and warm him up” Hop scowled, “He got me…”

“You… had sex?” Leon asked, “With Victor…”

“I’m not gay!” Hop shouted, “He is… he wanted it… he said he loves me!”

“I didn’t say you were gay” Leon sighed as he sat down, “but… what happened…”

“He purposefully grinded into me…” Hop scowled, “and then kissed me…”as he sat down looking at the floor, “and touched me… and then… sucked me…”

Leon listened, “And… then?”

“He… turned around and… I… had sex with him” Hop scowled, “and… I… felt good… I’m not gay…”

“I Didn’t say you were… and you think he planned this?” Leon asked,

“Of course he did…. He told me he loves me… and that wanted to have… sex with me!” Hop said loudly, tears falling,

“I don’t think Victor would do that… perhaps you were both two young teenagers who got caught in the moment… and things happened..” Leon sighed, “And… enjoying it doesn’t make you gay.. it just means that you experienced something new…”

Hop sighed as he looked down, “I blamed him… he wanted me…”

“Perhaps you should talk to him, tell him you… don’t feel the same as him, but… that you still want to be his friend?” Leon asked,

“And what if… he tries anything with me again… what if he makes me enjoy it too much that i… become gay?” Hop asked,

Leon scowled as he stood up, “Being gay isn’t something you can become, it is who you are born, either you are straight… or gay… or bi.. or whatever else you are, you are born as it… and it doesn’t matter who you are, or who your friend is… but I don’t think Victor will do anything to lose your friendship..”

Hop frowned, “Do… you think anyone else… picked up on, what I said?2

“I think many people have… and it will probably cause an issue, many parents are still highly against Homosexuals, they don’t want to see them in the public eye…” Leon sighed,

“Why are you so ok with it?” Hop asked,

“Because Raihan is Bisexual” Leon replied, “he told me years ago… it took me a while to get used to it, but… he’s my friend, and I realised it didn’t matter to me who he dated, kissed… it is his life”

Hop pulled his knees to his chest, “Will you… come with me to… talk to him?”

“Of course… “

* * *

**And done!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
